


a little bit dangerous (but baby that's how I want it)

by somepeoplearewild



Series: you get off on me, it's like cheating [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Step-siblings, Vaginal Sex, girl!Zayn, lol this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Zayn and Liam back at it again.





	

"Liam, wake the fuck up!"

Liam groans sleepily, blindly reaching his hand out to swat the object of both his desires and homicidal fantasies. She's been exceptionally worse since they made the mistake of fucking that one time.

"We have to do chores before everyone gets back, and I'm not doing yours again. Wake. Up!" Zayn shouts, smacking Liam in the face with a pillow.

It's a Saturday morning, which means her mom has taken her little sisters to water aerobics, and Liam's dad is out walking Liberace and Versace at the dog park. Of course, before leaving, her mom stopped to give Zayn a list of chores for her and Liam to complete lest they desire to be grounded. Zayn can't get grounded (again). She's been invited to go tagging with Louis and Perrie, and she is not passing up this opportunity.

"Fuck, Zayn!" Liam yells, finally sitting up in bed. His usually neutral face gone red from annoyance. "I'm up! God!"

"You'll empty the bins and mow the lawn, and I'll do laundry and hoover."

"Okay, fine, but we better be done by 3 because I have a date with Ana."

Zayn resists the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Liam's girlfriend. He happens to be in a long-term relationship with That Bitch™ at school with her baby-thin blonde hair and sweet blue eyes that both betray and fall in line with the manipulative monster she is. It's pretty cliche, but Zayn supposes if she had to name an arch nemesis, it would be Ana Noble. Not because they're fighting over Liam, but because Ana stands for everything that Zayn fights against. As does Liam, but Ana can't give Zayn that good dick.

"Yeah, okay. Just get your shit done, and I'll handle mine." With that, Zayn leaves him alone, beginning to gather laundry from all the rooms. It's a tedious process, but eventually Zayn has completed her first task, and is moving onto the next. She watches Liam out of the kitchen window as he mows the backyard. She's absentmindedly moving the vacuum cleaner around the tile, unaware of the way she's in a near trancelike state while staring at her step-brother's broad shoulders flex.

He's shirtless because it's September and still a bit warm, and his summer-tanned skin is hypnotising. None of this benefits Zayn as she plows into a chair and stumbles into the counter, so she decides to take her efforts upstairs.

It's not long before the sound of the backdoor slamming echoes throughout the house. Zayn doesn't hear it, too busy vacuuming the landing that overlooks the living room. She also doesn't hear Liam telling her to move out of the way so he can go shower.

Liam, the gentleman that he is, rips the cord from the outlet before stalking past Zayn in the same grumpy mood as before.

"Ay! You wanna not be a fuckface for like two seconds so I can fuckin clean?!" Zayn yells at him as he slams the door to their room behind him.

He exits a half hour later in no better of a mood. "Zayn!" he shouts over the bannister at the girl sprawled on the couch. "Where are my jeans? I'm meeting Ana in an hour, and I don't have any fucking pants!"

The girl lulls her head slightly to the side to make eye contact, clearly nonplussed by Liam's sudden outburst. "I don't know if you know if you know, but you have to wash your jeans or else they start smelling like ass."

"All of my pants at once?!"

"You haven't washed a single pair of jeans since we moved in. Don't lie. I live with you. I _know_."

"Well, now, I don't have anything to wear."

"Wear sweats."

Liam splutters for a moment, eyes bugged out like a cartoon, before he incredulously spits, " _Sweats_?! Are you kidding? This is Ana Goddamn Noble. If I show up anything less than perfect, I can kiss my balls goodbye."

"Sounds like you don't have any to begin with." Zayn cackles as she stands up and stretches, lazily making her way up the stairs with every intention of going into her room and taking a nap.

Liam, however, has different plans, stepping to the side blocking her path.

"Move, Liam," Zayn growls, black eyebrows furrowing menacingly. If he's afraid of Ana, he should be terrified of Zayn.

"Go get my jeans."

Then, Zayn laughs as much in his face as she can being a good 6 inches beneath it. "Pardon my language, but go fuck yourself." She tries to push past him, but suddenly she's pressed against the guard rail, upper half being held over the edge.

"Woah there, big boy. Let's not get too crazy. The last time you manhandled me like this didn't turn out so great."  
  
Liam ignores Zayn, instead wrapping her silky black hair around his fist and jerking back, his other arm on her back still holding her over the rail.

Zayn whimpers submissively. It's not often someone can get her in that headspace— the one to let them do whatever they please with her.

"You're such a fucking slut."

With that, Liam releases Zayn, who thinks he's walked away.

But suddenly her little black sleep shorts are ripped down her legs, exposing her lacy panties with a groan from Liam. Zayn likes to casually wear lingerie, likes to think about how no one would ever suspect what she's got on under her school skirts and skinny jeans.

Liam wastes no time running a finger up and down the soaked crotch of her underwear, leaning in to lick a fat stripe up the fabric. His cock jumps in his shorts at the sound of Zayn's moan.

Zayn stays leaned over the bannister, unsure of where this is going but loving every second of it. She sings for Liam as plays with her, a melody of whimpers and sighs falling from her plush pink lips.

Liam stands up, Zayn hoping that he's going to get a condom. He looks down at Zayn's perfectly round ass, hands caressing the skin in circles. He backs away, contemplating whether or not he should go get a condom. With a shrug, he just pulls his dick through the hole in his boxers and hooks two of his fingers into the black lace, pushing them to the side.

Zayn gasps in shock as the blunt tip of his cock pushes inside her. For a split second her mind panics at the thought of him not wearing a condom, but every single thought is quickly erased from her mind as he pushes in more then drags out, his huge cock hitting every sensitive spot in her on the way.

Before Zayn can even get out so much as a moan, Liam has his body draped over her back, using his weight to both force her over the rail and fuck her harder.

Zayn whines out as she involuntarily clenches around him in fear, adrenaline heightening every sensation. She stairs down at the sofa and tv, her eyes flickering to the front door. Their parents could be home at any second. Zayn, fucked up as she is, imagines the looks of horror on their faces if they saw their son fucking into his step-sister over the wooden railing of their landing.

Zayn gasps suddenly, walls quivering in waves over Liam's cock as she cums unexpectedly. Liam, in turn, jerks and accidentally spills into Zayn before he can pull out.

Before either of them truly have time to panic over _that_ , the doorbells rings and Liam is scrambling into their room. Zayn, sighs in annoyance, pulling up her shorts and heading for the door.

Surprise, surprise. It's Miss Ana Noble looking thoroughly pissed. "Where is Liam? I've been calling him for the last half hour. He was supposed to be at my house at three!

"We had chores to do. He was mowing the lawn," Zayn replies, not lying. She makes sure to keep her backside facing away from the angry blonde as she lets her in the house. It probably wouldn't do either of them any good if she saw her boyfriend's cum leaking down the back of Zayn's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this again? I love these characters so much, but it's so hard for me to write smut. I started this in September and literally didn't finish until today.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sitting on the idea of writing a 3rd one and introducing either Louis or Perrie.


End file.
